Un viaje hacia la primavera escarlata
by Maria solari
Summary: Sasuke y sakura , ya de pareja , deciden viajar para una mision , pero lo que ellos no pensaban era encontrarse en varias situaciones. Durante el camino no solo se conoceran mejor , tambien tendran que afrontar la vida de futuros padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota : los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen :'v**

 **Capitulo 1**

Aquel día , donde se presenciaba un enigmático atardecer que apenas iluminaba la aldea , se pudo presenciar la atención que tenían los de konoha hacia una joven pelirosa , reconocida por ser la alumna de la quinta hokage y una de las mejores médicos ninja . Sakura estaba consciente que sus pasos acelerados ayudaban a la tierra a expandirse por el aire , sin embargo , llegar a tiempo era lo primordial para ella en esos momentos . Aquella tarde seria el inicio de algo . Cuando logro llegar a aquella puerta grande , que seria el punto de inicio de la aldea , se encontró con él , el hombre que la estaba esperando .

-llegas tarde- menciono el ultimo de los uchihas mientras que ella trataba de tranquilizar su respiración a consecuencia de su gran recorrido.

-Estoy segura que llegaremos a tiempo.

-Um , como estas tan segura de ello?

-Es un presentimiento- pronuncio sakura con un sentimiento de seguridad .

Sasuke mostró una leve sonrisa de medio lado , una que no es muy notable o puede ser confundido con una risa simple , pero para sakura era signo de que el estaba algo conmovido por sus palabras.

-Bueno , ya es hora- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la salida.

-Espera- sakura quiso detener a sasuke antes de que el diera un paso- Ya te disculpastes con naruto por lo de su boda.

-Hmn , no te preocupes- dijo el azabache mientras un sentimiento de fastidio nacía en su cabeza al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que el rubio aceptara su petición de disculpas sin tener que recurrir a su rinnegan . Nunca había visto a un naruto desesperado , después de todo , al recibir la noticia que el seria padre lo tenia nervioso.

 **Pov sasuke**

Hace doce horas , sasuke se encontraba caminando cerca a la torre hokage , el sabia que se encontraría con naruto para avisarle acerca de su misión . El sentía que si no le daba explicaciones de su ausencia , tendría que recibir y aguantar las acusaciones de su amigo.

Luego de haber sentido el chakra del rubio fue directamente hacia ese lugar , pero no contaba que naruto estuviera algo ebrio , no era propio del rubio beber alcohol , supuso que no estaba solo antes.

"alguien debió darle de beber sake"- penso sasuke mientras se acercaba hasta llega a unos dos metros .

-Eres tu teme?- dijo naruto , apenas podía caminar normalmente , y su forma de hablar era tranquila pero con indicios de que en cualquier momento explotaria.

-Porque pareces mas torpe de lo que eres?-menciono sasuke con seriedad sin importarle como reaccionaria su compañero.

-ACASO QUIERES PELEA- el grito provoco que el uchiha diera una risa de burla.

-Deja de hacer escandalo y escucha.- trato de calmarlo antes de que invocara al kyubi.

-Es-esta bien.- Naruto decidió sentarse en un banco que estaba cerca de el , de alguna forma sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y que tenia que recuperar su postura. Si su amigo quería hablar con el , significaba que era algo importante.

-Escucha con atención , kakashi acepto mi idea de hacer una expedicion para averiguar mas sobre posibles amenazas hacia la aldea , sakura me acompañara en esto.

Al escuchar el aviso del uchiha , dio una gran sonrisa acompañada con una carcajada.

-Y ahora que usuratonkachi?- sasuke no entendia el comportamiento del uzumaki .

-DECIDISTES CONFESARTE A SAKURA-CHAN DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS?. VEO QUE MIS CONSEJOS TE SIRVIERON.

A sasuke se le hincho una vena , no soportaba que lo mencionara a los cuatro vientos , ya varias personas se habrán enterado que el mismísimo sasuke uchiha estaba enamorado.

-EN ESE CASO , ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN VIAJE Y UNA BUENA FAMI..- en ese momento naruto recordor algo importante , y como una bala sale de una pistola , naruto se fue corriendo sin antes decirle algo al portador del sharingan. -NO TE PREOCUPES POR LO DE MI BODA , ADEMAS HINATA TE MANDA SALUDOS , Y VOY A SER PADRE , ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ALMENOS LLEGEN PARA EL BABY SHOWER , ADIOSSS.

Una gota al estilo anime salio por la cabeza de sasuke sin poder reaccionar al comportamiento imperativo del que se hace llamar el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja.

 **Fin pov sasuke**

-Entiendo- sakura le regalo una sonrisa mientras que decidieron dar marcha , poco a poco se alejaban de aquel lugar llamado hogar , para dar paso a una larga misión .

Sakura estaba feliz , ya que el uchiha ya no era solo un compañero o amigo , ahora era alguien en el que deposito todos sus sentimientos , y que el mismo los acepto . Desde ese momento , su futuro con Sasuke estaría iluminado y podía hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **Hola ^_^/ , espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto primer capitulo XD . Este fic lo tenia guardado en wattpad hace tiempo asi que decidi publicarlo aqui ;) . Solo tengo tres capitulos hechos ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre :'v .Tambien quiero pedirle disculpas a las personas que estan leyendo tambien mis otras historias , aun no encuentro la inspiracion para continuarlos pero esten seguros que las terminare dentro de tres o mas años XD (ingresar a una universidad nacional en mi pais no es facil :'v). El segundo capitulo ya esta listo pero lo publicare la proxima semana .Cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo sera resivido ^_^ . Hasta la proxima.**

 **Bye bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota : los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen :'v**

 **Capitulo 2**

Pov sakura

Ya era las seis de la tarde , según la posición del sol . Ya a pasado un dia desde que partimos de konoha y ya he comenzado a extrañar mis compañeros , pero algo dentro de mi se siente alegre al saber que almenos estoy viajando junto a sasuke kun . Aunque el no ha estado hablando mucho durante el trayecto , logramos comprendernos mas como pareja... eso sonó muy bien.

-¿Sakura , estas atendiendo?-la pregunta de sasuke kun me saco de mi transe , debo de estar sonrojada ahora.

-Si , lo siento- decidí fijar mi vista a la pequeña cabaña que estaba al frente mio -¿Que es este lugar?

-Va ser nuestro hospedaje por el momento , lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es conseguir comida y leña.

-Yo me encargare de la comida , volveré en unos instantes.-decidi buscar alguna laguna que pueda proveernos de peces , al mismo tiempo verifique los alrededores. Todo era pacifico pero algo me decía que no debería confiarme.

...

Sasuke recolectaba ramas hasta que sintio un extraño chakra proveniente del sur , justo donde se encuentra sakura , era imposible que alguien más estuviera rondando este lugar , nadie a excepcion de un ninja con experiencia en batallas se atreveria a avanzar hasta el centro del bosque donde actualmente se encuentran ubicados. El no logro estar tranquilo despues de escuchar un estruendo , cosa que le preocupo mucho , sin esperar otro segundo comenzo a saltar rama en rama hasta llegar al punto de encuentro.

-Shannarooo- ese grito hizo que sasuke se apresurara , aunque eso significaba de que de todas maneras había llegado tarde. Lo primero que vio fue a un sujeto en el piso , tenia una mascara anbu y llevaba una capa marron.

-¿Quien rayos eres?-pregunto sasuke algo enfadado.

-N-no es de tu incumbencia...-hablo el sujeto que no se encontraba en un estado agradable , los daños que presenta son demasiado graves , era sorprendente que el sobreviviera.

-Es mejor que hables , ¿Quieres saber de que soy capaz?

-Sasuke-kun es mejor no amenazarlo , tal vez no..

-No trates de ser conpaciba con el , el trato de matarte , esa es la unica razon para no confiar en el.

Sakura sintio que estaba a punto de ruborizarce pero sintio que no era el momento preciso.

-¿Tienes a alguien más

acompañandote?-Sasuke volvio a dirigirse al sujeto. Este no contesto , el azabache dio un suspiro y con su unico brazo lo cargo sobre su hombro.

-¿Que haremos con el?

-Ya esta oscureciendo , es mejor llevarlo a otro lugar , mañana planeare alguna estrategia para hacerle hablar.

Sakura asintio y comenzo a seguir a sasuke.

...

Ya habia amanecido cuando sakura decidio levantarse. La cabaña era pequeña , aun asi era muy comoda , tenia una pequeña sala y dos cuartos. Al recordar lo que paso ayer le hizo recordar que alguien mas estaba con ellos , aunque el sujeto estaba en otro cuarto no pudo hablar con sasuke ya que el se echo a dormir despues de llegar. La pelirosa se sentia un poco decepcionada , no sabia exactamente porque pero de todas maneras no podia evitarlo. Sin pensarlo , se levanto dispuesta a salir pero un sonido la detuvo. Atras de ella un azabache agarro su brazo , este se acerco hacia ella hasta llegar a su oreja.-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Y-yo no voy a n-ninguna parte-la cercania de sasuke evitaba que ella pudiera hablar claramente , podia sentir su respiracion en su mejilla y eso provocaba que sus piernas temblaran.

-Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes si no lo recuerdas.

-¿Q-que clase d-de co-cosas?- sakura no paraba de temblar.

-¿Por que te pones nerviosa?-sasuke bostezo y su voz cambio- Estoy hablando de la mision , aun no hemos interrogado al idiota.

En ese momento sakura sintio su cuerpo como si le hubiera caido un balde de agua fria. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando en su cara se presento un rojo intenso , si no fuera por la pared que estaba atras de ella hubiera pasado la misma suerte que hinata en la epoca genin.

-Lo siento si me acerque mucho , es mejor ser precavidos , el sujeto no debe oir nuestras conversaciones.- dijo mientras se alejaba de sakura para salir del cuarto.

-"Creo que sera mejor no pensar en eso , ¿por que sere tan shannarooo?"-penso la ojijade mientras se daba pequeños golpes contra la pared.

* * *

-¿Hablaras o no? No tengo todo el tiempo- sasuke se encontraba estresado , aquel desconocido no le estaba ayudando , hubo momentos en que quizo amenazarlo con matarlo , sin embargo , no podia hacerlo , se habia prometido a si mismo que no volveria a matar personas hasta probar que estas sean una amenaza. Queria olvidar todo lo que habia hecho cuando apenas tenia 16 años , aunque era consciente que hasta ahora no podia perdonarce a si mismo , y que no merecia el amor de sakura y la amistad de naruto.

-¿Tu eres uchiha sasuke?¿verdad?-hablo el sujeto.

-El que hace las preguntas soy yo ¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo kou , he estado buscandote , eres el ultimo usuario del rinnegan.

Sasuke no sabia si estar sorprendido o tranquilo ; era obvio que gracias a sus actos sería reconocido por todas las aldeas. -Me da igual si me conoces , no confio en ti.

-No estoy pidiendo su confianza , hice una promesa.

-De todas maneras ¿Crees que atacando a mi novia recibiras algun trato?

El rostro de kou cambio a una de desesperacion , sasuke queria saber cual era el motivo de este sujeto al querer atacar a sakura.

-¿Hablas de la pelirosa?N-no te puedo decir la razon , pero no es por un asunto personal.

-¿Entonces fue una mision?-inconcientemente desperto su sharingan provocando la palides de kou.

-Veras.. , son asuntos familiares y...-no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir la mano del uchiha en su cuello.

-¿QUE CLASE DE ASUNTOS FAMILIARES INVOLUCRA A PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ELLOS?-grito mientras apretaba mas el cuello del joven.

-N-No puedo de-decirlo , lo lo siento.

Al ver que era inutil seguir insistiendo , sasuke solto al sujeto que comenzo a tozer para recuperar aire.

-En ese caso , le preguntare a alguien que conozcas- se lavanta para poder salir pero antes se detiene en la puerta- No te acerques a ella , si lo haces prometo que pasaras un mal rato.-dijo mientras salia del cuarto.

* * *

 **Hola :3 , espero que les haya gustado ^_^ , confieso que estoy sorprendida por la aceptacion de este fic y eso me hizo muy feliz ;A; . No creo que pueda publicar la proxima semana :( , mi examen de ingreso a la universidad se acerca y tengo que estudiar (no creo que ingrese pero de todas maneras tengo que intentarlo :'v) pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda ;). Les deseo una buena semana y gracias por los comentarios que me animan a continuar esta historia :3.**

 **Bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota : Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ^_^/**

 **Capitulo 3**

Mientras sakura arreglaba la habitación se escucharon los pasos de Sasuke , sakura sabia que el azabache estaba estresado , no todos los días liberaba esa aura pelusnante.

-¿Quien es el chico?

-No es alguien al que podamos confiar pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo el uchiha mientras se echaba en uno de los futones.

-¿Es alguien peligroso?

-Aparentemente no -sakura lo miro con cara de consternación, Sasuke cambia su semblante a uno tranquilo - Siento que esta ocultando algo , su chakra muestra signos de que a sido manipulada.

-Entonces solo debemos entrar en su mente y ver sus recuerdos , si tan solo ino estuviera aquí.

-Extrañas la aldea ¿verdad?-Sasuke no quiso sonar molesto pero aun así sakura lo noto.

-No es lo que tu piensas sasuke-kun , yo misma decidí viajar contigo , no me hagas repetir las razones.

El Uchiha por alguna razón logro tranquilizarse , tal vez fue por la graciosa expresión que hacia su novia al estar enojada

-Realmente eres una molestia

-Y tu realmente un renegón- sakura se acerca al azabache para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla provocando que este se sorprendiera.

-Es mejor que descanses , yo encontrare lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras la pelirrosa se iba un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de sasuke.

* * *

En un pueblo un anciano decidió desahogarse fuera de su hogar , andaba de un lugar a otro lanzando maldiciones. Una señora noto la furia de aquel sujeto y no dudo en tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Ishida sama por favor deja de comportarse de esa forma , vas a espantar a los vecinos- era una señora de al menos cuarenta años , pero su forma de vestir y su cabello canoso la hacia lucir como una de sesenta.

El anciano se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la señora- !Que se jodan!¡No quiero que me tranquilices Nanami¡, !Ni siquiera lograste detener a tu propio hijo¡ ,!¿Crees que el mocoso no se meterá en problemas?¡ ,!Ya sucedido varias veces y aun tiene el mismo complejo¡.- la mirada del anciano logro asustar a la señora.

-Se que he cometido un error , pero te prometo que este será la última vez que se me escape - dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Ha el normalmente no le agrada hacer llorar a una mujer pero la paciencia se le había acabado -Eso espero-suspiro el anciano algo estresado- Veré que hacer cuando vuelva.

* * *

El día paso rápido y la pareja de ninjas , junto a un sujeto amarrado y sujetado por el uchiha , se dirigían al pueblo mencionado por kou , donde supuestamente se le había encargado una misión.

-Puedo ver las casas desde aquí, realmente es un hermoso paisaje - sakura estaba sorprendida por la belleza del lugar y se sorprendió mas al ver el gran rio que rodeaba casi la mitad de la aldea.

Se decidieron buscar un hospedaje , como en la aldea habitaban varios turistas no tardaron en encontrar uno. Los ninjas tuvieron que turnarse para vigilar al joven.

-Sasuke-kun , ya termine de desempacar mis cosas ¿Ahora que es lo siguiente?-dijo mientras el azabache se aseguraba que los sellos evitaran que kou no utilice su chakra.

-Tenemos que sacarle información de alguna manera , pero hay otra opción.- dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino , le hizo una pequeña herida a kou en un cachete lo suficientemente profunda para que una gota de sangre apareciera. Luego lo derramo justo en el centro del pergamino , al activarlo con varios sellos aparecieron una clase de letras que sakura no tardo en reconocer.

-¿Ese es pergamino rastreador?-preguntó algo sorprendida.-No son muy fáciles de encontrar. ¿ Donde lo conseguiste?

-Lo encontré en el sótano del lugar. Talvez los que vivían hay eran ninjas médicos. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo.-al mencionar esto ultimo un presentimiento apareció en su mente. Era una gran coincidencia que halla encontrado todo lo que necesitaba en ese lugar ; casi parece que alguien les estuviera persiguiendo -Demasiada suerte.

Sakura noto el desconcierto en el rostro de Sasuke. Ella también comenzó a notar algo extraño y no solo por los pergaminos. Se acordó como fue su trayecto desde la cabaña hasta la aldea. Sasuke le había contado de que varios ninjas renegados tenían sus guaridas cerca a la aldea, el siempre habíaluchado con ellos cuando pasaba por ese trayecto , ese díale sorprendióno haber detectado a alguien.

-Es hora de irnos , si el no quiere hablar tendremos que preguntarles a sus compañeros- menciono el azabache después de haber despertado de sus pensamientos.-El pergamino acaba de mostrar la dirección. Tenemos que terminar con este asunto.

Sakura asintió y siguió a Sasuke que se dirigía al lugar donde se han encontrado rastros de chakra del mismisimo kou.

* * *

Una sombra apareció detrás de los ninjas mientras sacaba sus binoculares , donde dirigió su vista hacia la pelirrosa.

-Al fin , nos volveremos a encontrar , pequeña flor

 **Hola ^_^ , se que habia prometido actualizar rapido pero ya ven que la academia y mi pereza son mis mayores enemigas :'v. Realmente habia publicado este capitulo en wattpad ya hace pocas semanas pero cuando quize publicarlo aqui mi tablet sufrio un pequeño percanse (es el unico medio por donde puedo publicar porque mi celular no quiere T_T) sin embargo ya esta todo bien y ya podre actualizar normal y al mismo tiempo que wattpad (les debo mil disculpas :'c). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , dentro de dos semanas subire el siguiente sin falta /^_^/.**

 **Bye bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ^ _ ^ /**

 **Capitulo 4**

La noche cayo y los shinobis lograron llegar a su objetivo. Había una cabaña de madera de apariencia lúgubre donde el viento apenas movía el pequeño molino de papel colocado en una de las ventanas. No parecía haber señal de que alguien viviera ahí. Sasuke activo el sharingan para verificar si era un genjutsu. Al ver que no había nada extraño le hizo un gesto a sakura para que entrara a la pequeña casa.

-Han fallado , este no es el lugar que ustedes buscaban- dijo kou que seguía amarrado por los fuertes sellos.

-Los pergaminos nos han servido para muchas cosas y nunca nos a fallado , tratar de engañarnos solo comprueba que tienes miedo- kou miro a Sasuke con desprecio sin temer que le hiciera daño.

-De todas maneras… creo que deberías vigilarla , puede que viva solo… pero el no tardara en llegar-dudo un poco en contarle ese dato , no confiaba en ellos pero tampoco eran personas malas.

-¿De que estas hablando?- sasuke quiso decir algo más pero la voz de la ojiverde dejo su pregunta al olvido.

-Sasuke-kun el lugar esta despejado , deberíamos revisar el entorno.

-No creo que sea necesario , parece que alguien mas nos visitara esta noche -Lanzo a kou bruscamente al pasto.

-Auch maldi..

-Tal vez si cooperaras tendrías un buen trato mío , créeme que no desearías verme enojado - miro al joven por ultima vez y entro a la casa junto a sakura.

* * *

-No crees que te comportaste demasiado estricto – dijo sakura mientras revisaba los objetos de la pequeña sala. Había encontrado una maquina para moldear cerámica y varias figuras hechas a mano en un estante. Uno era la figura de una serpiente y otros parecían haber sido destrozados.

-Tenemos que hacer que hable- menciono el uchiha que se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera junto a una ventana , donde tranquilamente podía vigilar a kou -tampoco olvides que el planeaba matarte, no debe tener un motivo bueno.- el no dudaba de la Gran fuerza que sakura poseía, sin embargo no conocía exactamente de que era capaz el enemigo, si era igual de fuerte que el habia pocas probabilidades de que Sakura no necesitara ayuda, ser precavido era lo primero que tendría que tener en cuenta.

-Talvez tenga que ver con mi ninjutsu médico.

-¿Entonces porque no atacaron a Tsunade? Si hubiera sido asi se podia deducir que quieren atacar a Konoha de alguna forma.

-Tienes razón- Sakura agarro una de las figuras del estante- Hay varias de estas en toda la sala ¿Pueden ser de ayuda?

-No creo que la figura de un ser extraño sirva de algo - miro fijamente al objeto mientras sakura tapaba su boca , gesto que el uchiha no paso por alto - ¿Y ahora que es gracioso?

-No es un ser extraño , es una serpiente - cuando se estaba acercando al azabache , no conto con que un objeto la hiciera tropezar. Sasuke logro sujetar a la kunoichi que estaba a punto de caer en el piso de madera , pero al hacerlo ella termino encima de el.

-Sakura...¿estas..- no termino su pregunta al notar que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Quiso levantarse pero vio que su pareja estaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los comenzó a abrir algo en el se maravillo por aquellos ojos verdes , era muy diferente verlos de cerca.

-Yo...- sakura se dio cuenta de la situación y no pudo evitar que la sangre coloreara su cara . Por segunda vez estaba muy cerca de su amado y también por segunda vez quería desmayarse , solo había dos diferencias , ellos estaban en el piso y parecía que sasuke no tenia la intensión de levantarse ya que sus ojos no paraban de mirarla y no se quejaba. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente mientras se aferraba más al del uchiha , puso sus manos en ambos lados del rostro del azabache para luego acercarse poco a poco a su rostro. Todo se había reducido a ellos cuando sus labios se juntaron. Esos pocos minutos no existía ningún sonido a excepción de los latidos de sus corazones. Para sakura este era su primer beso , aun así no fue un beso torpe. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios para acomodarse y sentir la calidez que se estaban transmitiendo.

-Sasu...ke – sakura se separo un rato para ver el rostro del uchiha , sus ojos negros y aquel cabello suave que tapaba su ojo izquierdo donde poseía el rinnegan.

El azabache metió su mano entre los cabellos de la haruno para de nuevo besarla. El beso se intensificaba a mas no poder , al llegar al punto de meter sus lenguas sasuke se separo de ella bruscamente.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun , yo..- un sentimiento de temor la albergo cuando apareció el sharingan en los ojos del azabache , sakura no pudo calcular lo que estaba sucediendo. De la nada Sasuke había desaparecido para luego aparecer detrás de ella con el sonido de dos metales chocando más el estruendoso sonido de una explosión en alguna parte del lugar. Todo sentimiento fue reemplazado por horror al voltear su vista por donde una batalla se estaba dando.

-Parece que interrumpí algo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante mientras su kunai chocaba con la espada del uchiha. -No sabia que los ninjas entraban a casas ajenas para hacer barbaridades , pero no tengo problemas si es por turnos.

-¿Quien eres? si me respondes prometo no cortarte la lengua.

-Wow! que fuerte amenaza señor...uchiha ¿verdad? -Sasuke no tardo en romper el kunai y a la vez la defensa del sujeto.

-Responde- pronuncio sasuke con la poca paciencia que tenia , el filo de su katana provoco que un hilo de sangre apareciera en el cuello del enemigo.

-Solo te diré que el gran fujimo quiere algo de ti , si no le das "eso" destruirá la aldea del bambu. Si no quieres mas problemas tienes que entregarm…agh -la katana de sasuke se incrusto en la piel del sujeto , la hemorragia cada vez se agrandaba.

-¿Quién es ese fujimo?- cada segundo su expresión se volvía oscura , claro que solo lo hacia para intimidar al sujeto , aunque una parte de el estaba muy furioso.

-Crees que cortándome el cuello te lo diré - el sujeto comenzó a carcajear- te recomendaría quemar esas figuras , tal vez ya te están haciendo efecto.

Sasuke no se inmuto al oír lo que dijo el desconocido , o no trato de hacerlo -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? No te culpo , después de todo kou-sama es un experto en esas cosas.- el sujeto miro directamente a la ventana - Creo que ya es tarde , debo reconocer que eres muy fuerte uchiha - la mirada del sujeto se dirigió hacia sakura inmediatamente – espero que ella también lo sea - con una mano hiso varios sellos que convoco una gran nube de niebla que dejo a los ninjas perplejos. Sasuke activo ambos ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Rayos – se quejo el anciano mientras caminaba entre los frondosos arboles del bosque. Todo estaba cubierto por la noche , ni el gran lamparín que llevaba cargado alumbraba el camino.- Ya nadie se preocupa en sacar las ramas caídas.

-Ten cuidado Ishida-sama – la señora se encontraba detrás , ella se negaba a entrar al bosque pero su preocupación era mas grande que su temor.

-Nanami las ramas no me van a matar , si tan preocupada estas por mi mejor preocúpate por el humo que sale del este.- señalo aquel humo que era lo suficientemente oscuro para ser notado entre el cielo nocturno.

-No creo que sea buena idea , escuche que dos ninjas de konoha llegaron a la aldea. ¿Si son ellos los que provocaron eso? Ya puedo presentir una guerra.

-La guerra termino hace tres años Nanami , hasta yo siendo un viejo amargado lo comprendo mejor que tu.- la señora no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callada.

-"Si tan solo tu hijo estuviera aquí"

* * *

-No lo entiendo- la pelirrosa se encontraba en el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba kou pero ya no habia nadie.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo el uchiha mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado?

-No lo se exactamente..

-Cuando llegamos aquí eran las siete , ahora el ambiente me indica que tal vez sean las doce.

-¿Cinco horas? Pero apenas sentí una.

-Pienso lo mismo – sasuke recordó lo que dijo el sujeto - tenemos que quemar las figuras de cerámica , esas cosas contienen algo más….– se detuvo un momento para reflexionar en lo que iba decir , pero no se le ocurrió otra opción - … y hay que tratar de no acercarnos por lo menos un día.

-Si es por lo de antes yo…

-No tienes porque disculparte , ambos caímos en esto.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos ardían ; ella sabia que tenían que ser muy serios en la misión pero hasta ahora no comprendía porque lo había besado. Puede que halla sido un ninjutsu pero de alguna forma sintió que ella lo deseaba con ansias .

-¡No! , yo lo he deseado y me deje llevar. Nunca te lo pedí porque pensé que estábamos yendo muy rápido en nuestra relación , yo…-de pronto se vio rodeada por el único brazo de sasuke.

-Yo también.. -dicho esto intensifico el abrazo mientras el rostro de sakura se apoyaba en su pecho. El uchiha podía darle cariño a su manera y se sentía muy feliz.

* * *

 **Hola ^_^/ , espero que la hayan pasado bien esta semana . Se que dije que iba a actualizar en dos semanas pero.. bueno … no siempre uno puede cumplir sus promesas :'v , les debo mil disculpas por segunda vez ;A;. ¿Qué tengo excusas? Pues claro que las tengo 😅 ; la primera es que mi ciclo en la academia a terminado y estuve toda la semana festejando con mis amigas XD (yo no soy de salir tanto pero mis padres me obligan XD), la segunda es que me cree un segundo facebook donde estuve viciada varios días 😅 (por eso cambie el nombre de mi cuenta , solo que en facebook estoy como Maria sol) , la tercera y la ultima seria que estuve pensando en cambiar el lugar donde escribir el fic ya que se me hace muy tedioso escribir en mi tablet 😧 pero al final tendré que quedarme con esa opción :'v (al menos que lo cambie por una laptop 😌). No estoy segura cuando actualizare y tampoco se si este será el ultimo capitulo del año (recen a kamisama para que al menos actualice el 31 :'v). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo junto con mis fallos ortográficos XD (culpa de la tablet y de mi bajo conocimiento en lenguaje :'v).**

 **Bye bye 😁**


End file.
